the_wings_of_fire_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
All Or Nothing
IT'S ALL, OR NOTHING. INTRODUCTION There was a scream. A splash. A snap. And she was dead. The dragons formerly known as the AllWings exploded into the air. "You killed her!" "That's her blood on your talons!" "The queen! The queen is dead!" The dragons charged at each other, fighting like mad and slashing at each other in a frenzy. Dragonets fled, shielded by their mothers, while the air exploded in blood and scales. Buildings were frozen and set aflame, dragons fell like raindrops, and blood covered everything. So much blood... Seven Days After The Death Of The Queen... The once civilized group has erupted into what can only be described as utter chaos. Dragons slaughter one another in their homes, while two major factions-no, three, the War Spirits declared this morning-struggle to bring order back. But I think all of us know, deep down, that that will never, ever happen. Once the queen is dead, the princesses will swarm over her corpse, in search of her crown. When one of them raises it high and calls herself 'queen', it seems over. But in reality it's all or nothing... all or nothing... all or nothing... all or nothing... RULES Chaos and bloodshed fill the air, and it's every dragon for themselves... themselves... themselves... themselves... You can join one of four default groups, make a new one, or fend for yourself. It's easiest to scavenge from the beaches or rainforests, though these areas are often patrolled by the groups currently in control of them. Almost all dragonets are grouped into one area simply called 'The Tent' (located in the desert section), and will be confined to it and a small series of caves carved into a piece of sandstone. Any OC you have in the AllWings can be used, including princesses. Around 5 years have passed since the 'death' of Cockatiel, which occured shortly after the other tribes left after the Forest of Sho plot, so most dragonets are grown enough to be considered adults. The princesses may react however they want to this situation, including attempting to restore order and claim the crown. This AU is pure chaos. No dictators, no kings, no queens, no hierarchy, just a bunch of ex-AllWing gangs roaming an island of chaos. The rest of the world is still sane, so feel free to escape. Just don't expect to stay alive for very long if you get caught. Oh, and don't die. THE ALIVE If you're among these, count yourself lucky... lucky... lucky... lucky... Setup: (Name / Gender / User / Brief Description / Abilities (Since most of the AllWings are hybrids/unusual species) / Other) THE WAR SPIRITS Leader - Mangoleaf / Female / JuniperTheSkyWing / Mangoleaf has black scales with a vibrant, seemingly random mix of yellow and orange scales thrown in with the black. Her horns twist back a bit, and she has electric blue-purple eyes. / Can breathe out a mist that turns into crystals upon leaving her body, and typically comes in purple colors, similar to an amethyst / None Right-Talon - Left-Talon - Members - Territory - Beach & Rainforest THE PEACE SPIRITS Leader - Right-Talon - Left-Talon - Members - Territory - None. They wander. WILDFIRE BAND Leader - Right-Talon - Left-Talon - Members - Territory - Desert THE HUNTERS Leader - Right-Talon - Left-Talon - Members - Territory - Mountains and pine forest THE SNOWCLOAKS Leader - Rev/Female/TheArgentFish/Silver scaled North/Silver hybrid with white undersides and electric yellow eyes/Breathe fire, stab with NorthWing tail/Partner of Frostedcrown, mother of Jotunn and Musique Right-Talon - TBA. Left-Talon - TBA. Members - TBA. Territory - Swamp and Snow THE DEAD If you're among these, you're free from this hell... hell... hell... hell... (Name / Gender / User / Brief Description / Abilities / Former Allegiance / Other) FORM Jump into the chaos... chaos... chaos... chaos... Joining/Adding An OC Name: User: Gender: Brief Description: Abilities: Desired Allegiance: Other: Making A Gang Name: Leader's User: Right-Talon: Left-Talon: Territory: Other: Have fun. Don't die. Category:AUs